Sick, injured, disabled, and elderly people can have difficulty with mobility. In some cases, it can be difficult for these and other people to sit up and/or stand from a bed, couch or seat for example.
It is known to provide support poles, grab bars, handrails and the like for people who are elderly of otherwise require support to stand or walk. In order to assist users, it is known to provide a grip to such structures. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,163 which discloses a releasably attachable grip. Different types of covers are also known.
An important feature of support systems which are utilized by the elderly and infirm is the ability of the support system to remain in a static position during use. For example, if a support pole were to move when pressure is applied by a user, then the user could stumble and injure themselves.